Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr. is Bowser's son, presumably the youngest. He has seemed to replace the Koopalings from previous games, until he appeared alongside them in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He is even the main antagonist of two games. He is not to be confused with Bowser's past self, Baby Bowser. Super Mario universe Super Mario Sunshine Bowser Jr. made his debut in Super Mario Sunshine as Shadow Mario, and the main antagonist. Bowser told him that Princess Peach was his mother. He got a magic brush from Professor E. Gadd (presumably stealing it), and used it to create graffiti in the form of goop, some of which was fiery or electrical. He framed Mario for this by transforming into Shadow Mario. Mario was assigned to clean up the graffiti, so Shadow Mario tried to kidnap Peach, but Mario stopped him. Shadow Mario eventually succeeded in kidnapping Peach and taking her to Pinna Park, where he fought Mario inside a giant robot, Mecha Bowser, but Mario destroyed Mecha Bowser. Bowser Jr. revealed his true identity and took Peach to Corona Mountain. As Shadow Mario, he appeared in each main level, and the Chapter 7 revolved around chasing him around. He also tried to steal items such as nozzles or Yoshi eggs, but Mario stopped him by chasing him again and spraying him with FLUDD. Mario eventually reached Corona Mountain and fought Bowser, while Bowser Jr. sent Bullet Bills after him, but eventually Mario defeated them, flipping over the hot tub and sending both falling. As peace returned to Isle Delfino, Bowser confessed to Bowser Jr. that Peach wasn't his mother, and he said he'd like to fight Mario again when he was bigger. New Super Mario Bros. Bowser Jr. is the main antagonist of New Super Mario Bros. He kidnapped Peach again, and Mario and Luigi went through various worlds to rescue her. They fought Bowser Jr. at a tower several times as a miniboss, but he always survived and escaped with Peach. He also sent most of the bosses after Mario, including Bowser in the first castle. Bowser was killed when Mario knocked him into the lava pool, but at the end of the game, Bowser Jr. brought his father back to life, and fought alongside him as the final boss, but both were defeated and sent falling over the edge. Bowser Jr. survived the fall, and was last seen dragging the unconscious Bowser away by his tail and snarling at the audience. Battle Nearly every fight with Bowser Jr. is mostly the same; the player must jump on him three times. Some battles he'll go in his shell to avoid this, and must be hit with a shell (this will happen if the bandana is over his mouth). He attacks by jumping and charging at Mario. The fighting style is the same even when he is fought alongside Bowser as the final boss. Super Mario Galaxy Bowser Jr. appeared in Super Mario Galaxy to help Bowser try to take over the galaxies. He appeared in three stages, though was only fought once. In Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor, he sent the robot, Megaleg, after Mario, but Mario destroyed Megaleg and took the first Grand Star. In Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada, Bowser Jr. fought Mario using an airship, but Mario defeated him. Bowser Jr. escaped but Mario got the third Grand Star. In Bowser Jr.'s Lava Reactor, he sent King Kaliente after Mario, but Mario defeated him to get the fifth Grand Star. After Bowser was defeated and everything returned to normal, Bowser Jr. was last seen dancing on one of his airships. Battle To defeat Bowser Jr. in his airship, Mario must throw shells at him, similar to Kamek. The shells are obtained from beating Koopa Troopas, while Bowser Jr. shoots fireballs at Mario. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Bowser Jr. has a similar role in Super Mario Galaxy 2. His stages are for the first, third, and fifth Grand Star. At Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla, he sent the dragon Gobblegut after Mario. At Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet, he fought Mario inside a giant robot named Megahammer. In Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker, he fought Mario inside a Boomsday Machine, but was defeated, and the machine exploded, sending Bowser Jr. flying into space. He was never seen again for the remainder of the game. New Super Mario Bros. U Bowser Jr. appears in this game, and is fought at Soda Jungle and Meringue Clouds. After his Koopa Clown Car is used to defeat Bowser, Bowser causes his airship to crash. Bowser Jr. rides his Koopa Clown Car while Bowser holds onto it, and the other Koopalings hold onto Bowser's tail. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Bowser Jr. appeared in New Super Mario Bros. Wii alongside the Koopalings and Kamek. While he was previously fought in towers, Bowser Jr. now drives an airship, while the Koopalings are fought in towers. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings kidnapped Peach for Bowser, and Bowser Jr. usually escaped each stage after one was defeated, but twice he didn't, and Mario, Luigi, and the two Toads fought him. The first was a standard battle, after World 4, and the second was a Clown Car battle after World 6. Both times he fell, but Kamek saved him. Bowser Jr. was fought one more time in Bowser's land, but Mario defeated him by throwing bombs at him, and he fell over the edge. He survived, though, and helped Bowser get up with the rest of the Koopalings, only for Bowser's Castle to fall on top of all nine of them. Battle In the first battle, the player must use a propeller block or be in Propeller Mario form to get above Bowser Jr. (who is flying around in a Koopa Clown Car) and jump on him. It takes 3 hits to defeat him. The second battle, the player faces Bowser Jr. in a Koopa Clown Car, battling to knock each other into an electric wall. Three hits will defeat Bowser Jr. The player must spin the Wii Remote to knock Bowser Jr. away. In the third battle, he gets into Bowser's Koopa Clown Car and shoots fireballs and spiked bombs at Mario. Mario must stomp the ground to shoot the spiked bomb up, and if it hits Bowser Jr., it will damage him. He takes 3 hits before he is defeated. Mario & Luigi universe Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bowser Jr. makes his first appearance in this game. He and his paper counterpart get along well, but are defeated by Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario. They are last seen mortally wounded in their respective fathers' arms, and are presumed dead afterwards, as they are not seen for the remainder of the game. Paper Mario universe Paper Mario Sticker Star In Paper Mario Sticker Star, Bowser Jr. is fought three times as a miniboss. After being defeated in World 1, he paperized and crumpled the bridge. He attacked Mario on the boat in World 4, but Mario defeated him again. Mario encountered him in the middle stage of World 6, where he defeated him on his airship and sent him flying over the edge, where he seemingly exploded in a puff of smoke (although a similar trick was used with Fawful). Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bowser Jr. crossed over to the Mario & Luigi universe through the book, where he became friends with his counterpart from that world. Both were defeated by Paper Mario, Mario, and Luigi, and were last seen mortally wounded in the Bowsers' arms. Trivia * Bowser Jr. pilots his robotic cockpit, before Megahammer is built. Category:Koopa Troop Category:Main antagonists Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Minibosses Category:New Super Mario Bros. bosses Category:Final bosses Category:Super Mario Galaxy bosses Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii bosses Category:Peach kidnappers Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:New Super Mario Bros. characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii characters Category:Presumed deceased